Problem: Gabriela has walked her dog for a total of $108$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Gabriela been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Gabriela has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $108\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $108\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 9\text{ days}$